Do you think so?
by ampotaku
Summary: WW3. Mungkinkah dengan satu gerakan saja, kita bisa mengubah dunia ini? Kurasa tidak. Itulah hal yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Indonesia.
1. Do this faster!

**A/N: OK, ini adalah fanfic pertama yang kubuat tanpa mengikut sertakan crossover anime lain. Jadi mohon dipahami kalau fanfic ini rada-rada absurb.**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Himuraya Hidekaz**

 **Do you think so? © ampotaku**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, OC's, human name ….**

 **Chapter 1 : Do this faster!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

" _Apa kau dengar perintah ini, Indon?"_

" _Iya, boss."_

" _Baiklah. Sekarang kau pergi dan jangan sampai ketahuan satu negara pun. Kau mengerti?"_

" _Saya mengerti… Boss."_

Perintah bossnya itu tidak bisa meninggalkan kepala Indonesia. Negara zamrud khatulistiwa yang dahulu terkenal akan rempah-rempahnya itu, sekarang harus memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Agh! Semua ini gara-gara bossnya itu. Kalau hal ini bukan untuk rakyat-rakyatnya maka ia tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji ini. Hal seperti ini lebih keji daripada membunuh seorang negara yang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Tapi Indonesia memilih sebuah pilihan yang mungkin seseorang akan pilih sebagai pilihan terakhir _. Cepat kita memulai, cepat juga berakhirnya._ Tapi, lebih cepat ia memulai semua ini, lebih cepat orang-orang akan membencinya, sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini.

* * *

Tak ada waktu yang boleh disia-siakan lagi. Lebih baik ia cepat pergi ke pertemuan bodoh itu, lebih cepat juga ia bisa memulai permainan tak berguna ini.

Seperti biasa ruangan sedang yang bisa menampung sampai 300 orang itu, bisingnya bukan kepalang. Kadang terdengar suara beberapa orang sedang berkelahi, kadang juga terdengar orang-orang yang sedang mabuk-mabukkan.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang yang sedang membawa sebuah koper kecil dan memakai jas yang pas-pasan untuknya.

"Indonesia! Kamu terlambat 120 menit!"

"Oi bastard, gara-gara kau, waktuku untuk makan tomat berkurang!"

"Little git! Kenapa kau tidak datang lebih cepat?!"

"INDON! Kenapa kau terlambat hah?!"

 _Ah~ betapa aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini…_

"Maafkan aku! Tadi bossku memberiku sebuah perintaah yang sangat penting, jadi aku terlambat deh… _Maaf ya_!" Indonesia memasang wajah tersenyum maafnya.

"Masa hanya sebuah perintah memakan waktu 1 setengah jam! Omong kosong sekali!" Terdengar suara teriakan adik Indonesia, Malaysia.

"Hei! Ini itu tugas penting, makanya jadi lama! Belum lagi paperwork yang harus kukerjakan untuk semua masalah ini." Indonesia menjawab teriakan adiknya dengan teriakan juga.

"Indon bodoh!"

"Malon bego!"

Dan pertengkaran lama antara kakak-adik itu pecah untuk yang ke sekian ratus kalinya. Semua negara lain melihat pertengkaran ini dengan berbagai ekspresi: ada yang sweatdrop, ada yang bertaruh, dan ada yang marah-marah.

Memang pertengkaran mereka ini, sudah biasa dimata negara-negara lain. Dan semua ini akan terus menerus terjadi, untuk waktu yang _sangat lama._

Sibuk memperhatikan kedua negara yang sedang bertengkar, mereka semua tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa dari mereka sedang menyeringai _, seringaian jahat._

* * *

 **Kenapa aku buat cerita seperti ini? Untuk pertama kalinya, aku membuat sebuat cerita yang memang cerita fanfic untuh APH dan inilah yang kubuat?! Aku memang orang terendah dari yang terendah. Cerita seperti seharusnya kusimpan saja dalam kepalaku. Kenapa malah kutulis semuanya?! Dasar Amari bego!**

 **Oh iya, aku mau minta pendapat kalian semua nih. Tolong beri gender kepada Oc's milikku ini dong. Kayak Indonesia, aku masih belum tahu (kan dipasar?/#plak) mau kubuat laki-laki tapi nanti terlihat terlalu kasar tapi kalau kubuat perempuan nanti terkesan lemah. Tolong bantu yah!~**

 ***sigh* Biarlah, aku gak peduli juga. Diakhir kata.**

 **Mind to R &R?**


	2. Just my feeling?

**A/N: Kelamaan banget ya? Aku masih bingung gimana cara nulis nih fanfic. Bukannya aku nggak tau cara menulis sih, malahan tulisanku banyak banget. Cuman gimana yah…. Ya gitu deh. Sudah dengan basa-basinya. Let's start the story!**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Himuraya Hidekazu**

 **Do you think so? © ampotaku**

 **Warning: OOC, OC's, human name, gaje, dll…**

 **Chapter 2: Just my feeling?**

* * *

Malaysia P.O.V

Hening.

Ruangan ini hening.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tempat ini hening.

Setelah mendengar saran yang diberikan oleh kakak yang paling ku benci (dibaca: sayang) itu, semua orang terbungkam diam dalam keheningan.

"Tumben kau pintar, kak." Kulihat Simha* yang memecah kesunyian dengan suara datarnya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku ini tidak pintar, cuman agak smart saja." Indonesia berkata dengan santainya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan seringaian jahilnya!

"Bukankah kedua hal itu sama saja?" Tanyaku malas.

"Oh iya-ya! Hehehe…." Jawab Indonesia _polos_ sambil tertawa lepas.

Kuputar mataku dan kembali memandang kearah Germany. Dia yang sedari tadi diam melongo kearah Indonesia, tersadar dan segera menepuk pelan meja didepannya itu.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Saran yang disampaikan oleh Indonesia sudah cukup bagus. Akan tetapi, aku masih ingin mendengarkan saran-saran dari negara lain." Ketegasan dari suara Germany kini sampai ditelingaku.

Kurasa pertemuaan ini akan kembali seperti yang seharusnya. Karena kulihat America sudah menggangkat tangannya tinggi.

"Ya, America?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan robot super besar untuk menyelamatkan dunia?" Sepertinya Ameica tidak lelah untuk menyampaikan saran bodohnya itu.

Dan begitulah, meeting ini secara official dimulai kembali seperti biasanya. Penuh teriakan, tamparan, dan tangisan. Sudah kuduga, begini lebih baik.

Tunggu dulu. Ini perasaanku saja atau apa? Sekilas aku tadi melihat Indon ingin menangis. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Indonesia mana mau menangis dihadapan orang banyak, apalagi tanpa sebab.

Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Ya, hanya halusinasi saja.

* * *

Indonesia P.O.V

Tidak Malaysia. Kau sama sekali tidak berhalusinasi. Aku memang ingin menangis, apalagi karena aku tak akan pernah melihat tawa kalian lagi setelah ini. Aku pasti akan merindukan semuanya.

* * *

 ***Simha= Singapure human name**

 **Oke, selesai juga dah nih chapter. Susah amat sih nulisnya, padahal cuman gini doing. Apalagi aku masih bingung mau ngegendering OC's ku ini semua apaan. Dasar aku ini!**

 **Tapi kalau aku ngikutin voting, seharusnya Indo itu lelaki sih. Okalah kalau begitu akan kubuat Indonesia seorang lelaki yang jantan.**

 **Oh ya, Guest-san, terima kasih karena sudah mereview ceritaku ini. Sungguh terima kasih. Sudah kuperbaiki kok semua kesalahannya. Jadi, oke!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ya!**

 **Mind to R &R?**


End file.
